Fandomly Digimon AU
The Fandomly Digimon AU An AU where the fandomly enter the Digimon world and find their digimon partners. How did this happen? It happened back around the time the Pokemon AU was being planned out. Naru suggested that she'd like a Digimon AU, and the idea had been lingering around since. It took a while until her and Talon finally got everyone else involved in planning it. Rules The only rule to selecting digimon is that the Four Digimon Gods (Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Xuanwumon) are not to be chosen. Digi-destined and their partners For anyone who needs to find a digimon partner but does not remember or know of any digimon, there is a complete list of digimon here, with illustrations. *Acrossai - DigiTama > Pafumon > Kyaromon > Impmon > Black Tailmon > Holy Angemon > Slash Angemon *Awake-tan - DigiTama > Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > Metal Greymon > War Greymon > Omegamon (Jogressed with Metal Garurumon) *Chocolate Curse - DigiTama > Zerimon > Gummimon > Bakumon > Bullmon > Vajramon > Zanbamon *Cure - DigiTama > Yukimi Botamon > Moonmon > Lunamon > Lekismon > Crescemon > Dianamon *E - DigiTama > Mokumon > DemiMeramon > Tapirmon > Sagittarimon > Pajramon > Gulfmon *Exam Curse - DigiTama > Botamon > Wanyamon > Gaomon > Gaogamon > Mach Gaogamon > Mirage Gaogamon *Fabulous Curse - DigiTama > Fufumon > Kyokyomon > Ryudamon > Raptordramon > Grademon > Alphamon *Fufu - DigiTama > Yukimi Botamon > Moonmon > Lunamon (Nicknamed Luna) > Yukidarumon *Gamer Curse - DigiTama > Petitmon > Babydmon > Dracomon > Coredramon (Blue) > Wingdramon > Slayerdramon *Kao - DigiTama > Punimon > Tunomon > Elecmon -> Leomon -> GrapLeomon -> SaberLeomon -> BanchoLeomon *Khonts - DigiTama > Poyomon > Tokomon > Patamon > Unimon > Angewomon > Ofanimon *Kirby - Culumon *Kulta - DigiTama > Yukimi Botamon > Nyaromon > Plotmon > Tailmon > Angewomon > Ofanimon *Mik - DigiTama > Puwamon > Chiccimon > Penmon > Diatrymon > Sinduramon > Ravmon *Miss Captcha - DigiTama > Ketomon > Hopmon > Monodramon > Strikedramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon *Naru - DigiTama > Mokumon > PetiMeramon > Candlemon > Wizardmon > Phantomon > MetalPhantomon DigiTama > Kiimon > Yaamon > Impmon > Witchmon > Bastemon > AncientSphinxmon *Nise - DigiTama > Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon > Jewelbeemon > Gran Kuwagamon *Pizza Curse - DigiTama > Mokumon > Sunmon > Coronamon > Firamon > Flaremon > Apollomon *Poofing Curse - DigiTama > Pafumon > Kyaromon > Kudamon > Reppamon > Tyilinmon > Sleipmon *Real Life Curse - DigiTama > Puwamon > Pinamon > Falcomon > Peckmon > Yatagaramon > Ravmon *Seme Curse - DigiTama > Kiimon > Yaamon > Impmon > Devidramon > Cerberumon > Beelzebumon *Shiny - DigiTama > Zerimon > Gummimon > Terriermon > Galgomon > Rapidmon > Saint Galgomon DigiTama > Cocomon > Chocomon > Lopmon > Turuiemon/Wendimon > Andiramon > Cherubimon (Good) *Sleep-tan - DigiTama > Yukimi Botamon > Tunomon > Gabumon > Gururumon > Were Garurumon > Metal Garurumon > Omegamon (Jogressed with War Greymon) *Stream - DigiTama > Popomon > Frimon > Liollmon > Sealsdramon > Volcdramon > Spinomon *Talon - DigiTama > Botamon > Budmon > Lalamon > Sunflowmon > Lilamon > Rosemon *Tina - DigiTama > Puttimon > Cupemon > Lucemon > Darcmon > Lady Devimon > Lilithmon *Tine - DigiTama > Pitchmon > Pukamon > Betamon > Seadramon > MegaSeadramon > Metal Seadramon *Treyen - DigiTama > Pururumon > Poromon > Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon *Turtle - DigiTama > Puwamon > Chapmon > Kamemon > Gawappamon > Shawujinmon > Jumbo Gamemon *Uke Curse - DigiTama > Choromon > Pagumon > Lopmon (Lapinot) > Puchiemon > Piccolomon > Marin Angemon *Ven - DigiTama > Relemon > Mokomon > Renamon > Kyuubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon Mission Control *Fishie *Gemma *Little Crests Each Digi-destined needs a crest in order for their Digimon to digivolve into stronger levels than normally achieved. There is only one crest per destined. You can choose one of the canon crests, one of the suggested crests, or make one up of your own. Canon Crests *Crest of Courage *Crest of Friendship *Crest of Love *Crest of Sincerity - E *Crest of Knowledge *Crest of Reliability *Crest of Hope *Crest of Light - Cure *Crest of Kindness Suggested Crests *Crest of Temperance *Crest of Diligence *Crest of Humility *Crest of Peace *Crest of Freedom - Khonts *Crest of Imagination *Crest of Faith - Fufu *Crest of Patience *Crest of Passion - Pyro *Crest of Justice - Kulta Category:Fandomly AU